The Moon's Raptor
by Keraleona
Summary: Chibi-Usa is fianlly born into Crystal Tokyo, but the haunting memories of the past cause her mother and father wanting to try to change the future...But is it possible to change fate?


AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only write about the characters. If anyone has any comments on the Prolouge so far feel free to e-mail me! elmo@aug.com your comments would be appreciated!  
  
The Moon's Raptor  
  
Prolouge  
  
"En-dy-mion..." Serenity gasped raggedly, "You will never touch me again!" Her amazingly bright blue eyes glared at him with a mixture of agony, love and hate. The Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo sat on their bed propped up against the mountain of pillows, one hand holding her swollen stomach and the other gripping her husband's hand with a strength Endymion never knew she had. She continued to curse him, and he only nodded painfully as she gripped his hand tighter, he could feel his knuckles breaking within her grasp.   
  
"You're almost there Serenity," Ami said edging her Queen on who was practically screaming. "The baby's crowning. Give me two more big pushes..."  
  
"Chibi-usa will pay!" Serenity screamed as she threw her head back, sweat pouring down her body which was shivering. The crescent moon on her forehead beamed brightly and her lips snarled while she began to push while her husband watched with horror in his eyes. `Is she okay? Is it supposed to hurt like this?' He thought as he wiped the sweat that had beaded along his wife's forehead. The pain in Endymion's hand didn't matter to him now, he was concerned about his Usa-ko.   
  
"Almost there...Now PUSH!" Ami said with a force one rarely heard as Endymion turned to look at the birth of their daughter. "Oh god..." the whisper escaped his lips as he turned back to Serenity and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his wife barely noticed as she arched her back and pressed her lips together tightly, face blushing darkly as the veins bulged slightly in her neck before she released a enormous gasp and fell back into the soft bed.   
  
"The head is out!" Ami cried as she flung her shoulder length hair out of her face.   
  
Endymion felt faint.   
  
"What's the matter Mamo-chan?" Serenity gasped, before she began to push again, her body resuming the arched position that it was in before. A wail escaped her lungs that she had been suppressing, Endymion looked on as the pressure became unbearable in his hand and found himself yelling along with her until he collapsed.   
  
"It's a girl!" Ami cried as she caught the baby which had slid out of Serenity rather quickly. Before she cleaned the child, she took a moment to look into the wide dawn-tinted eyes. "Endymion would you li- Endymion?" Ami asked as she saw the King lying on the floor. She looked at Serenity who was an exhausted grin on her face.   
  
"What happened to him?" the tired Queen chuckled as she pointed to her husband who was sprawled out on the floor. Drenched in a warm sweat, Serenity felt as if every single muscles in her body had been squeezed tightly by a Yuma, she never realized how much pain there would be...but Chibi-usa had always been a little brat.  
  
"Serenity...Usagi... Meet your daughter," Ami whispered softly as she laid the pink bundle in her mother's arms. All the horrible memories of the past seemed to just melt away as she held her own child, cradling it gently. The little girl looked up at her with big bright pink eyes, the soft rosy curls on her head framed her small little face as the baby reached up to grasp Serenity's finger. "O-oh my.." Serenity whispered as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "My daughter..." She smiled briefly as she felt her husband place a soft kiss on the edge of her jaw line.   
  
It was only moments later that the rest of the Sailor Senshi burst into the room, bringing gifts, laughter and smiles to the new family. Serenity greeted them with her soft glow of calm beauty. Even with damp hair clinging to her skin, flushed cheeks and a tear-laced cheek, she still mirrored her mother in every feature of royalty and grace. As Neo Queen Serenity looked upon her new child then back to her husband it seemed impossible to believe that in only a matter of years that Dark Moon Kingdom would try to invade their world and her child, her baby would be sent out on her own. It was painful for her to think that she'd be helpless to her daughter in the years to come, yet she had to find some way to change Chibi-usa's future...  
  
Well that's it for now! Let me know what you think, rant or rave, give me ideas and suggestions! elmo@aug.com 


End file.
